Universe and You
by th13
Summary: Alice et Bella sont séparées depuis trois ans. Quelle va être la réaction de Bella en revoyant Alice?


**NDA: Alice & Bella ne m'appartiennent pas, pour mon plus grand déplaisir… Comme d'habitude, la croix rouge est à la disposition de ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas.**

_L'idée de cet OS m'est venue en relisant « prendre un enfant par la main » que j'écrit conjointement avec Kousto. Je peux dire que c'est une sorte de « prologue » de notre ff. Donc voilà, il n'y a aucune indication de date et de temps, à moins qu'en relisant les premiers chapitres que nous avons postés, vous trouviez quelques pistes. _

_Bonne lecture,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les relations amoureuses. De toute façon, je ne les cherchaient pas non plus. Je baisais, rien de plus. Pas d'attaches donc, pas de complications jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Isabella Swan. Bella pour les intimes. La Seule, l'Unique et j'ai prit peur. Vous avez bien entendu, j'ai prit peur. Tout ça parce que je n'arrivais à contrôler mes sentiments quand Elle était là. Nous sommes restées ensemble pendant six mois. Les six mois les plus merveilleux de ma vie mais j'ai tout foutu en l'air…<p>

Maintenant, je drague tout ce qui bouge, quitte à me faire passer pour la trainée du coin mais, honnêtement, je m'en fout. Ce que je fait de mon cul ne regarde que moi. Et puis, ce qu'il y a de bien avec le milieu, c'est que les réputations se font et se défont.

Voilà ou j'en suis rendue après plus de trois ans d'absence de Forks. J'avais quitté cette ville dès j'avais laissé Bella en plan. Je suis comme ça, à prendre la fuite. J'ai passé trois ans en Europe, sans voir ma famille. Nous gardions contact par mail et portable. Et je suis rentrée à Forks, comme ça, sans prévenir personne. Carlisle était déjà son travail, Rosalie était partie avec Emmett tandis qu'Esmée parlait avec Edward et Jasper dans le salon.

- Quand? Me demanda simplement Jasper en me voyant arriver.

- Depuis 8 heures ce matin. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenus.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as fait bon voyage?

- Oui. Répondis-je sans regarder Edward car je savais qu'il avait souffert de mon départ, beaucoup plus que Jasper.

- Je vais vous laisser. Fit Esmée en souriant. Un meuble a réparer.

Je sourit en retour et Jasper me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es de retour pour de bon?

- Oui, je ne part plus. Assurai-je d'une voix ferme. Je ne prend plus la fuite.

- Tant mieux. Dit alors Edward en venant vers nous.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles? Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur un canapé.

- Le bar tourne très bien.

- Tant mieux. J'irai faire un tour ce soir.

- Tu ne me demande pas comment elle va?

Instinctivement, je sus qu'il parlait de Bella. Elle était restée très proche de ma famille mais ne leur parlait pas trop de sa vie privée. En revanche, je savais qu'elle leur demandait régulièrement de mes nouvelles et ils avaient eus pour consigne de ne lui donner que le strict minimum, à savoir que j'allais bien.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas passer ton temps à la fuir? Fit alors Jasper. Je sais pourquoi tu es partie du jour au lendemain sans lui donner de nouvelles mais elle ne va pas passer sa vie à t'attendre.

Je me levais et, sans rien dire, allait jusqu'au garage pour prendre ma Porsche qui était sous une bâche. Je la découvrit et constatait avec plaisir que Rosalie l'avait bien entretenue. Je me glissait dans l'habitacle et démarrai. Direction le piano bar dont j'était la propriétaire et dont la gérance avait été assurée par Jasper le temps de mon absence.

* * *

><p>Trois quart d'heure plus tard, j'était à l'intérieur, saluant un par un les employés. Et, comme je le faisais il y a trois ans, je commandait mon cocktail favori et allait m'asseoir près du piano. Bien que j'en jouait fort bien, ce soir, je n'avais pas envie. Je voulais juste écouter de la musique, me laisser porter par les sons tantôt graves, tantôt aigus des mélodies jouées. Peu m'importait que ce soit du Chopin, du Bach ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. La Musique est universelle…<p>

- _Did I disappoint you or let you down? _

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? _

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, _

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. _

_So I took what's mine by eternal right. _

_Took your soul out into the night. _

_It may be over but it won't stop there, _

_I am here for you if you'd only care. _

_You touched my heart you touched my soul. _

_You changed my life and all my goals. _

_And love is blind and that I knew when, _

_My heart was blinded by you. _

_I've kissed your lips and held your head. _

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed. _

_I know you well, I know your smell. _

_I've been addicted to you. _

Cette voix… Impossible de l'oublier. Impossible d'oublier les intonations rauques quand nous faisions l'amour. Cette voix, c'est la Sienne, je la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Je regardait en direction du piano et je vit Bella. Ma Bella, celle que j'aime par-dessus tout.

Bien sûr qu'elle a changée en trois ans… Elle est devenue plus femme, elle a perdue ce qu'il lui restait d'enfance mais c'est surtout son regard. Avant, il était très expressif. Maintenant, c'est comme si c'était de la glace. Nos regards se croisèrent et je décelait une fausse note dans son jeu, signe qu'elle m'avait vue.

- _Goodbye my lover. _

_Goodbye my friend. _

_You have been the one. _

_You have been the one for me. _

Brusquement, la musique s'arrêta et, alors que je m'apprêtait à commander mon deuxième cocktail, Bella alla s'asseoir juste en face de moi. Dans ses yeux, nulle colère, seulement de la surprise.

- Alice. Dit elle simplement. (à un serveur) La même chose qu'elle.

- Mettez ça sur ma note. Dis-je rapidement.

- Bien mademoiselle. Dit le serveur en s'éloignant.

- Comment vas-tu Isabella?

- Bella. Je n'aime pas quand on m'appelle par mon prénom en entier, je te l'ai déjà dit. T'es revenue quand? Demanda Bella tout en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de son jean.

- Ce matin. Je suis d'abord allée à la villa ou j'ai vu Esmée, Edward et Jasper. Tu t'es mise à fumer?

- Bah… Une cigarette de temps à autre… Que fait tu ici? Dit Bella en rejetant la fumée.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir écouter de la musique? Dis-je doucement en tripotant mon verre vide.

- Si, si… Qu'a tu fait pendant trois ans?

- Voyagé en Europe. Edward a du te le dire.

- Ça je sais. Qu'a tu fait en Europe?

- Visité plusieurs pays. Belgique, France, Allemagne, Angleterre, Italie et Espagne.

- Pourquoi est tu partie aussi longtemps? Dit elle en me regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas me le dire.

- Je suis partie parce que j'avais eu peur.

- Peur de quoi?

- De toi… De moi… De nous… avouais-je en baissant les yeux. Bella, que tu ne veuilles plus me parler après ce que je t'ai fait est parfaitement compréhensible… Je me suis conduite comme la plus parfaite des connes.

Bella écrasa sa cigarette et le serveur revint avec deux _Sex on the Beach._ Bella le remercia d'un signe de tête et me sourit. Et, comme il y a plus de trois ans, son sourire me fit fondre. Je sentais mon cœur battre comme un dératé dans ma poitrine.

- J'ai été en colère contre toi, je t'ai même traitée de lâche… Ed et Jasper pourront te le dire… Maintenant, je ne le suis plus. J'ai compris tes raisons… Tu n'était pas prête et tu avais peur de ce que je t'offrais… De ce que je t'offre toujours d'ailleurs. (boit son verre cul sec) Alice, peut m'importe ce que tu as fait pendant trois ans. Tu ne t'es pas comportée comme une nonne et moi non plus.

Je pensais que Bella allait rajouter quelque chose mais il n'en fut rien. Elle me sourit et retourna au piano, jouant notre morceau « _The look of love »._

- Désirez vous un autre verre mademoiselle?

- Plus tard. Dites moi, cela fait longtemps que la jeune femme qui était avec moi vient ici?

- Tout les soirs depuis trois ans. Et chaque soir, elle joue _Goodbye my lover_ et _The look of love._

- Merci.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je mit un cd de Diana Krall et m'allongeai sur mon lit, mains jointes en dessous de ma tête, songeant à Bella. Que je le veuille ou non, Bella est Mon univers, la Seule, l'Unique. Toutes celles avec qui j'avais couché n'étaient rien comparées à Elle. Passé trois ans de ma putain de vie à baiser, à rechercher au travers de chaque corps féminin ce que j'avais fuit. Et je venait juste de m'en rendre compte. Je crois que je devrais me décerner la médaille en or de la lâcheté.<p>

- Putain! Dis-je en me relevant pour aller près de la fenêtre.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée à la fenêtre à regarder sans vraiment regarder. Le cd s'était arrêté depuis longtemps mais quelqu'un mit une autre chanson en route. _Universe and you._

_- You know there's no need to hide away, you know I tell the truth. We are just the same, hear everything you say, even when you're miles away, 'cause I am me, the universe and you…_

- Je savais que tu serais ici. Murmura Bella.

Je me retournait et vit Bella dans ma chambre, un sourire sur le visage. Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa une main sur mes hanches, la deuxième posée sur ma joue.

- N'en tiens pas rigueur à Edward. Continua-t-elle en me caressant la joue. C'est lui qui m'a dit ou tu étais.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ton bonheur est celui qui préoccupe le plus ton frère. Et qu'il se soucie également du mien…

- J'ai été stupide, lâche, imbécile…

- Je ne veux plus entendre ça dans ta jolie bouche. Rétorqua Bella en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je ne veux plus t'entendre te dénigrer pour cela… Ce qui est fait est fait et je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus.

- Je ne te mérite pas.

- Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas parfaite et tu ne l'es pas. Sur beaucoup de choses, nous ne sommes pas parfaites mais là ou nous le sommes, c'est dans ce que nous faisons quand nous sommes ensemble, quand je suis dans tes bras et toi dans les miens…

Bella n'ajouta rien de plus et, sans réfléchir, je l'embrassai, mes deux mains s'égarant sous le fin tissu de sa chemise. Elle soupira de contentement et, tandis que je l'allongeai doucement sur mon lit, mes mains se promenaient sur le bas de son dos. Nous n'avons rien fait cette nuit là. J'avais simplement besoin de la tenir dans mes bras, de la sentir contre moi. Cette nuit fut la plus belle de ma vie et elle en fut suivie par bien d'autres.

* * *

><p>Bien des années ont passées depuis que nous nous sommes remises ensemble. Je suis une vieille dame à présent. Avec Bella, ce fut cinquante sept ans d'amour fou avec, comme dans n'importe quel couple, des hauts et des bas. Plus de hauts, croyez moi.<p>

Je ne l'ai plus jamais quittée sauf que, depuis ce matin, je suis seule. Ma Bella est partie rejoindre ceux qui nous ont déjà quitté et notre maison me paraît beaucoup trop grande sans elle. C'est la vie me direz vous…

La vie m'a donné plusieurs bonheurs. Tout d'abord ma Bella et ensuite, nos enfants qui, à leurs tours, sont devenus parents faisant de nous des grand-mères complètement gâteuses de leurs petits enfants.

A travers notre fille aînée, je retrouve Edward et Bella et pour notre deuxième, c'est Jasper que je vois. Edward et Jasper ne nous ont jamais quittées puisque ce sont les pères de nos filles. Mais ceci est une autre histoire que je vous raconterai peut être, si j'ai le temps. Je rectifie: si la vie me laisse encore du temps.

Vous savez ce que je vais aller faire? Aller dans notre chambre et m'allonger dans notre lit puis fermer les yeux. Je vais me laisser envahir par son parfum qui flotte encore dans notre chambre et, pardonnez moi, si Bella m'appelle, je la rejoindrai…

_You know there's no need to hide away, you know I tell the truth. We are just the same, hear everything you say, even when you're miles away, 'cause I am me, the universe and you…_

Fin

* * *

><p><em>A ma belle amoureuse, 2=3 (voir 4, va savoir… ce qui ne serait pas déplaisant^^) Ild Th<em>


End file.
